


Interest

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [151]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie just doesn't want to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest

“Live a little Hobbie, everyone else is going to the party.” Wes sighed, nudging his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to get him to move physically.

Hobbie scowled and shrugged off the poke, “No. I have no interest in going out. I’m tired and I would like to do what I want to do with my off-time, for a change.” He muttered the last, giving Wes a dark look.

“Yeah, well, it isn’t every day that we can celebrate the anniversary of our defeat of the Empire at the Endor moon, so it would be nice if you would join us for some drinks and a chance for some fun. I’ll even find you a date if you want.”

“No, thanks anyway.” Hobbie rolled his eyes, the day he needed Wes to set him up on a date what the day he declared celibacy as his new favorite thing. “I just started reading a new novel, there is a concert on the holo that I wanted to watch, and I have a take-out order that will be delivered in a couple hours for dinner. All I want to do is relax, by myself, on my night off.”

Wes shrugged, “Alright, but if you change your mind, call me and I’ll let you know where we end up tonight.” He didn’t understand how Hobbie could be such an introvert, or how he could be friends with someone who was so different than himself. “You never know, you might get bored.”

Hobbie shook his head, “Wes, we have very different definitions of what is boring. Go out, enjoy yourself, and I’ll have fun my own way.”


End file.
